Compensation
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Guild Girl wishes to properly compensate Goblin Slayer for once again serving as an impromptu observer for promotion examinations. His reward is something they BOTH enjoy. Rated M for smut.


" **Compensation"**

"How many more?" Goblin Slayer asked.

Guild Girl could hear the weariness in his voice, even distilled and deepened as it was through his heavy helmet. She didn't blame him; they had been examining applications for promotion for hours now, and she had grown quite weary herself.

 _Hopefully not too weary,_ she thought to herself with a light blush, _considering what I have in mind for us._

They were in the examination room on the second floor of the guild building, and had been there for most of the day. It was time for promotion examinations again and, of course, the scheduled observer had failed to turn up, which meant Guild Girl was required to find someone else of high enough rank to fill in. For whatever reason, Goblin Slayer had been the only Silver-ranked adventurer present at the time, and had thus been selected for the opportunity.

Not that he was being forced, of course; Guild Girl had simply asked him for the help, as she had done once or twice before, and he had graciously accepted her offer…after learning there were no available quests involving goblins that day, of course.

As such, the three of them – Guild Girl, Goblin Slayer, and the brown-haired Inspector – had spent the better part of the day sitting in their uncomfortable chairs and deciding whether or not roughly two dozen adventurers were worthy of promotion. To say the task was mind-numbing would be an understatement, but at least it was finally coming to an end.

"Actually…that was the last one!" Guild Girl announced happily, smiling as she looked over at the armored young man sitting in the chair next to her. "Looks like we're done for the day!"

"Finally," Goblin Slayer said as he stood up, his armor clanking as he did so. "I'm going looking for some new quests. I'll pick up my compensation at the desk."

"Oh, about that!" Guild Girl interjected, causing both Goblin Slayer and Inspector to look up suddenly as she leapt to her feet. "I need to talk to you about your compensation, Goblin Slayer, if you wouldn't mind sticking around for just a bit. I'm terribly sorry."

Goblin Slayer simply nodded and stayed put.

"Alright, well, I'm off for the night," said Inspector, giving Guild Girl a suspicious look as she prepared to leave. "See you tomorrow. Good luck with Goblin Slayer's… _compensation_."

Guild Girl glared at her until she left, blushing deeply all the while and hoping Goblin Slayer wouldn't notice; if he did, he didn't say anything, but that was typical for him. The door finally closed behind Inspector, leaving Guild Girl alone with Goblin Slayer, just as she wanted. Taking a deep breath in order to further aid in her courage, Guild Girl turned to face Goblin slayer once more, her "customer service smile" once again plastered across her face.

"Thank you ever so much for observing today, Goblin Slayer!" she said bubbly, smiling all the while as she spoke to the armored man. "I truly do appreciate it. I feel so safe with you sitting next to me, safer than I ever feel otherwise. I really can't thank you enough!"

"Sure," grunted Goblin Slayer, as emotionless as always. "If you don't have my compensation ready, it's fine. I'll pick it up some other time."

"Oh, it's ready!" Guild Girl said, fumbling a little as her blush began to spread across her face, causing her smile to falter. "It's just…different."

"Different?" Goblin Slayer asked. "How?"

Guild Girl bit her lip, still trying to fight her blush. "Perhaps it's…better I show you."

As Goblin Slayer watched, confused but curious, Guild Girl confidently walked right up to him and kneeled down on the floor in front of him, lifting her black uniform skirt just enough so she could do it comfortably. Then, with a determined look on her face, and much to the surprise of her acquaintance, she began undoing Goblin Slayer's belt and the lower half of his armor.

Goblin Slayer was honestly so surprised at what was happening that he froze, something he had trained himself never to do, in case of an ambush by goblins. By the time he came back to his senses and was able to react, Guild Girl had pulled his unarmored trousers down ever so slightly and was wrapping her delicate hands around his cock.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she pulled out his dick, revealing it was already hard and growing harder at her touch. His voice was lower and less steady than Guild Girl had ever heard it before.

"Giving you your compensation," she answered with a smile before leaning forward and taking the head of his cock in her mouth.

Goblin Slayer couldn't help it; he moaned. The feel of Guild Girl licking and gently sucking his dick was overwhelmingly pleasurable in a way he had never known before. He had never been with a woman before, unsurprisingly, and so all of this was new to him, new and exciting, almost as incredible as killing hordes of goblins.

Almost.

"Is this okay?" Guild Girl asked as she pulled his dick out of her mouth, but continued to stroke it with one of her hands. "Your compensation, I mean? Will this be…satisfactory?"

Goblin Slayer hesitated for a moment, but only for a moment. "Yes. Satisfactory."

"I'm glad," Guild Girl said with a smiling, stroking his cock a little harder and a little faster now. "Mmm, you're _so_ big. I hope you enjoy this. I know _I_ will."

With that, she once again wrapped her mouth around Goblin Slayer's thick cock and began bobbing her head along it, back and forth, back and forth, taking him as far into her mouth as she could without gagging. She licked up and down the length of his dick, covering it in her saliva and sucking him as hard and as quick as she could, using her hand to do the rest. She was no expert, far from it, but she knew what she was doing, and that was the important thing.

Goblin Slayer, for his part, fought to remain standing as pleasure shot through his entire body upon feeling the inside of Guild Girl's mouth making love to his dick. He felt every lick of her tongue, the heat of her mouth, even the tightening of the muscles at the back of her throat as she sucked him in deeper and deeper.

They went about it for several minutes, with Goblin Slayer standing awkwardly in the middle of the examination room and Guild Girl kneeling on the floor in front of him, bobbing her head as she gave him his first ever blowjob. The only sounds that could be hurt were light grunts and moans from Goblin Slayer and the subtle sounds of Guild Girl licking and sucking.

Eventually, Goblin Slayer felt the pressure in his cock begin to build, and he reached out to Guild Girl in response, resting his armored hand on the back of her head, as though ensuring she did not pull off of him. Thankfully, Guild Girl knew what was coming next, and so prepared herself as she tried to smile around his meaty cock.

Guild Girl continued to suck as Goblin Slayer began to instinctively thrust into her mouth to the point where he was literally fucking her mouth. Guild Girl was surprised at first by his urgency, and gagged a little, but soon took control once again and began timing herself with Goblin Slayer's powerful thrusts. Her head bobbed faster and faster as she fought to stuck as much of Goblin Slayer's meat into her mouth before he came.

Then came the moment of truth. Without letting go of her head or slowing his thrusting in any way, Goblin Slayer exploded into Guild Girl's mouth, unleashing a mighty river of cum. Guild Girl dutifully and happily swallowed each and every load of his cum, savoring the heat and the taste of the warm liquid as it shot down her throat and straight into her stomach.

"Huh!" she gasped a few moments later as she finally pulled back, releasing Goblin Slayer's shrinking cock. She was tired and out of breath, but happy, the taste of his cum still on her lips. "Oh, my, Goblin Slayer. That was quite a lot. Perhaps I should have compensated you sooner."

Goblin Slayer, for his part, merely fought to catch his own breath, just as surprised as Guild Girl was to find how exerted he was. He looked down at her through the gaps in his visor, the beautiful blonde girl who had just sucked his dick, and already felt himself growing hard again.

"I do hope your compensation was satisfactory?" Guild Girl asked, taking Goblin Slayer's shrinking cock in her hand and stroking it gently.

"Yes," Goblin Slayer finally answered after a few moments of trying to recover his composure. "Very satisfactory."

"I'm glad to hear it, Sir Goblin Slayer," Guild Girl said with a smile, looking up at him as she leaned in and licked up the entire length of his dick before sucking gently on his head. "However, today was _such_ a long day, and we had _so_ many applicants to examine. I daresay it is necessary that I provide you with… _further_ compensation. Would that be amenable?"

Goblin Slayer paused for a moment. He had already gone farther than he ever thought he would go with any woman, and was loathe to stop now. But this was all still so new to him, so confusing, that he found himself double-thinking every decision he made.

"Yes," he finally answered, banishing the rest of his thoughts away so he could better think with the mind between his legs. "That would be…amenable."

With that, Guild Girl smiled and stood back up so she could plant a quick, symbolic kiss on Goblin Slayer's helmet. Then she turned and made her way over to her desk, swaying her hips as she did so, hoping that her lover noticed. Still facing away from Goblin Slayer, she took hold of her uniform skirt once again…and then pulled it and her underwear straight to the ground, thanking the gods above she had chosen today to go without pantyhose.

She was a beautiful sight, Goblin Slayer knew, as he drank in the scene before him. Guild Girl was now bending over her own desk with her rear facing him, naked from the waist down, revealing her perfectly round ass, her tight pink pussy, and her long, bare legs, all his for the taking. She turned to look over her shoulder at him as he looked her over, flipping her blonde ponytail over as she did so, and smiling beautifully.

"Your compensation, Sir Goblin Slayer," she said seductively as she began gently wriggling her ass back and forth, enticing the monster hunter to come and claim his prize. "Please…it's yours for the taking."

If Goblin Slayer hadn't already been hard before, he certainly felt revitalized right then and there as he walked over until he was standing right behind Guild Girl and took the cheeks of her ass in his armored hands, squeezing them lightly and causing the girl to gasp in pleasure as she bent over the desk and waited for him to ravish her. Even through his gloves, Goblin Slayer could feel the heat and softness of the woman's sex, and it caused his heart to race in his chest. He drank her in: her luscious cheeks, her puckered asshole, her wet pussy just begging for him to slam into her and fuck her with all the ferocity expected from an adventurer of his caliber.

He could not hold back any longer.

Steadying himself as though he was on the battlefield, Goblin Slayer reached down and took hold of his cock with one hand as he continued to grope Guild Girl's ass with the other. Slowly, carefully, he lined himself up with her wet pussy, feeling its heat as he pressed the head of his dick against the lips of her sex.

Guild Girl gasped in both pleasure and surprise as she felt the head of Goblin Slayer's cock push against and then fully penetrate her pussy. She moaned as he continued to push into her, deeper and deeper, burying inch after inch of his thick cock in her tight cunt until she felt like she was all filled up. By the time he managed to fit his entire length inside of her, Guild Girl felt like he was pressing right up against her cervix, causing her entire body to tingle with both pain and pleasure.

"Oh, you feel _sooo_ good," she moaned as she felt Goblin Slayer's hips pressed against her ass and his cock balls-deep inside her pussy. "Take me, Goblin Slayer. Take me!"

"As you wish," Goblin Slayer answered with almost uncharacteristic grace as he began pulling his dick out of her…before thrusting forward and slamming it right back in.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Guild Girl moaned as she felt Goblin Slayer begin to thrust into her with everything he had, pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her wet cunt with each and every action. She gripped the desk beneath her as she felt her knight in shining armor slam his hips into her ass again and again and again, causing her entire body to shake. "Oh, gods! Uhnnn!

With his cock fully buried inside the girl, Goblin Slayer took to holding her by her naked waist as he drove himself into her again and again, thrusting harder and faster each time he felt her wonderful pussy tightening around him. He admired the look and feel of her perfectly round ass as it bounced in time with his movements, drank in the sight of her hips bucking into his thrusts, and relished the sound of her gentle moans and groans, each one informing him he was doing to her exactly what she wanted him to do.

Goblin Slayer tightened his grip on Guild Girl's waist as he drove himself into her harder and harder, spurred on by her moans of pleasure and his own sexual ecstasy. His armor clanked lightly with every one of his movements, but he ignored it, finding it much more pleasurable to focus on the girl he was deep inside, the beautiful golden-eyed goddess who made him feel things he had never felt before.

"Oh, Goblin Slayer," Guild Girl moaned, her eyes closed as she felt him pounding into her. "I've wanted this for so long. I've wanted _you_ for so long. I've never felt this way about anyone else. Please…make me yours. Make me yours for all time!"

"Yes, you're mine," Goblin Slayer gasped back, his grip on her waist tightening further still as he began fucking her with even greater strength and speed. " _All_ mine."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Guild Girl squealed in pleasure as her lover pounded into her with all the force of a true warrior, claiming her as his from this moment on until the day she died. She knew right away she would never feel satisfied with another man ever again; Goblin Slayer was the one for her, and she would worship him and his beautiful cock for the rest of her life.

A moment later, Guild Girl finally came, her orgasm quickly overwhelming her and causing her entire body to shake in pleasure. Unfortunately, this caused her arms to give out beneath her, and so she fell until her upper body was lying sprawled across her desk with her ass still raised and Goblin Slayer's cock still deep inside her.

"Don't stop!" she cried, her face and chest pressing against the wood of the desk as she felt Goblin Slayer continue to fuck her from behind. "Please don't stop! Take me. Use me. Do what you want with me!"

Goblin Slayer's only response was to do as she commanded, and so he resumed his thrusting without ever having truly stopped, only slowing slightly upon her fall out of concern for her wellbeing. He went harder and harder, faster and faster, almost desperately, his hips slamming into her naked ass and pushing his engorged cock deeper and deeper into her womanhood as Guild Girl squirmed in pleasure beneath him.

With the way Guild Girl was moaning and bucking her hips, it wasn't long before Goblin Slayer began to feel his own orgasm coming. He felt the pressure in his loins that indicated it was coming, and coming quickly, and he spoke to warn Guild Girl before it was too late.

"I'm going to – "

"Cum inside of me," Guild Girl gasped as she bucked her naked hips back to his thrusts, riding him for as long as she could and desperate to feel him flood her tight pussy with his warm juices. "Please do it inside of me. Claim me. Make me yours!"

Once again, Goblin Slayer's only response was to do as she asked, and a dozen more thrusts into her impossibly tight pussy drew the orgasm out of him. With a loud grunt, he unleashed himself inside of Guild Girl, with strings of white hot cum coating the inner walls of her cunt as she moaned on the desk beneath him, savoring the feel of her knight in shining armor filling her most intimate area with his love.

They laid together for a few moments afterwards, resting, with Goblin Slayer practically leaning over Guild Girl as she remained bent over her desk. She playfully wriggled her ass a little as she felt Goblin Slayer's cock shrinking in her cunt, but not yet withdrawing, and was rewarded with a content sigh as he squeezed one of her cheeks possessively.

"I trust your compensation was to your liking, Sir Goblin Slayer?" Guild Girl asked once they had both caught their breath, still relishing the feel of her lover leaning over her.

"It was," Goblin Slayer answered as he finally stood back up and slowly withdrew from her, causing her to gasp lightly. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Guild Girl responded with a friendly smile as she looked over her shoulder to see Goblin Slayer pulling his pants back up rather quickly, as though he was afraid someone would barge into the room any minute. Guild Girl followed suit by pulling her own skirt back on and making sure she was presentable.

"I should get going," Goblin Slayer said once they were both dressed and decent. His usually stoic demeanor was returning, forever the strong and silent type.

"Of course," Guild Girl said with her usual customer service smile. "Those goblins won't be killing themselves, after all."

"Right," Goblin Slayer answered somewhat awkwardly. His composure returned and his armor complete, Goblin Slayer began heading for the door, but stopped just as he took hold of the handle, as if lost in thought for a moment. "But perhaps…"

Guild Girl tilted her head questioningly. "Perhaps?"

"Perhaps…we can do this again sometime," Goblin Slayer said slowly, as if being careful to select each and every word before speaking it aloud. "For…compensation, of course."

Guild Girl smiled. "Of course."

"And you…haven't done this with any other adventurers, have you?"

 _He sounds almost jealous!_ , Guild Girl thought to herself with her heart all aflutter.

"I have not," she answered him with a smile and a blush. "As I said, Sir Goblin Slayer. I am yours."

Goblin Slayer nodded. "Yes. All mine. Thank you."

And with that, he was gone, closing the door behind politely and leaving Guild Girl to listen to the sound of his clanking armor grow fainter and fainter as he moved farther and farther away. With a smile and a bit of a bounce in her step, she went back over to her desk and began arranging the paperwork for the promotions they had completed earlier, not at all worried about when or whether or not she would see her lover again.

She knew he would be back. Goblin Slayer always came back.


End file.
